


Путь теней. Больше не тень

by Tatrien (Taera)



Series: Путь теней [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Drama, Gen, I'm sorry Shay, translation into English available
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не успев начаться, все кончилось. Он не уберег своего Создателя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь теней. Больше не тень

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The path of shadows. Not a shadow anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646898) by [Taera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera)



— Мы хорошо тебя натренировали… предатель, — выплюнул индеец.

— Это вы предатели, — прошипел Кормак, отработанным до автоматизма движением выхватил железный кол и всадил его в сердце Кесегоаасе, наслаждаясь тем, как тот болезненно вскрикнул и на секунду потерял связь с реальностью.

— Теперь ты враг, — просипел индеец. Шэй мстительно прокрутил кол, ускоряя процесс всасывания отравы. — Ахиллес… хочет твоей смерти.

— То, что делает Ахиллес, неправильно!

— Кто ты такой, чтобы судить? Кораксы падут. И ты вместе с ними. Монро… уже… мертв, — с трудом выдавил Кесегоаасе, торжествующе глядя на Кормака и щерясь в оскале.

Ослепленный вспышкой ярости от одного только этого предположения, Шэй мстительно еще раз прокрутил кол в ране и сильнее передавил индейцу глотку его же собственным томагавком.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?! — прорычал Кормак, едва не теряя контроль над инстинктами, последние пять минут вопившими «Бежать! Громить! Крушить! Искать!».

Кесегоаасе несколько раз пытался что-то сказать, но безуспешно. По его лицу уже расползалась черная сеточка вен, поднимаясь от шеи — отравление железом. Рыкнув, Шэй еще раз крутанул кол, превращая сердце индейца в месиво. Кормак понимал, что таким образом только ускорял его кончину и уменьшал свои шансы получить информацию, но злость сдержать не сумел.

Захрипев, Кесегоаасе из последних сил выплюнул Шэю в лицо «Лиам» и забился в агонии. Капилляры полопались, из глаз потекли кровавые слезы, не успевший до сих пор полностью зажить ожог вздулся и почернел — резко, невероятно быстро.

На мгновение застыв в попытке осознать, что именно имел в виду Кесегоаасе, Шэй почувствовал, как внутри него что-то пронзительно звонко лопается, ослепляет резко хлестнувшей болью, что кажется, будто это у Кормака в груди засел кол, а руки и ноги его лижет голодное пламя.

Секунду спустя он услышал выкручивающий душу ментальный крик. Зов о помощи.

Мастер Монро!

Подпитываемый ужасом, болью и яростью, Кормак с коротким криком голыми руками оторвал Кесегоаасе голову — он не хотел давать тому даже мизерного шанса выжить — и, не обращая внимания на людей вокруг, помчался на зов своего Мастера, молясь всем богам о том, чтобы успеть.

Черные клубы дыма в ясном небе были ему ответом.

Даже на секунду не остановившись, чтобы выслушать раненного солдата («Полковник! Он где-то внутри!»), Кормак бросился в горящий дом. Он отчетливо ощущал в воздухе вкус силы Лиама, которым разило от каждого язычка пламени, от каждой искорки. Не обращая внимания на ожоги и боль в содранной горячим воздухом глотке, Шэй искал Мастера почти вслепую, не в состоянии услышать его за силой Лиама. Отчего ненавидел друга детства все сильнее. Но никакая злость не могла сравниться с тем, что испытал Кормак, когда увидел наконец своего Создателя.

Окровавленного, с забитыми в тело кольями, не меньше десяти штук, ни одно из которых не пронзало сердце или голову. Это было не убийство. Это была настоящая пытка. Месть за Инициацию Шэя.

— Мастер! — подбежав к нему, Кормак упал на колени и секунду стоял, не зная, что делать. Он был слишком ослеплен яростью и отчаянием, чтобы мыслить здраво, но когда потолочные балки громко затрещали, грозясь упасть в любой момент, Шэй очнулся. Стряхнув с себя и Мастера присыпавшие их уголья и подхватив его на руки, игнорируя жжение железа, Кормак понес его к выходу, подальше от неестественного огня.

Монро не подавал признаков жизни, его ментальное присутствие ощущалось едва-едва, а над краватом показались первые антрацитово-черные язычки отравления. Отчаяние нахлынуло душной волной, хотелось рухнуть на колени и выть, но Шэй упрямо продолжал идти. Возможно, он что-то говорил Мастеру, пытаясь успокоить. Возможно, он это делал мысленно, пытаясь успокоить самого себя. Ведь очень скоро — слишком скоро — он потеряет своего Создателя. И абсолютно ничего не может с этим поделать — отравление железом на этой стадии необратимо.

Кормак не знал, как они оказались в безлюдном дворе, он лишь чувствовал настойчивое желание остаться без свидетелей, чувствовал, что никто больше не должен видеть смерть Мастера Монро. Многие почувствуют, да, но не увидят. Может быть, они даже не ощутят той боли, которая сейчас сверлила Шэя изнутри, едкой кислотой плескаясь при малейшем движении.

Когда он аккуратно положил Мастера на землю, тот болезненно захрипел и с трудом открыл воспаленные глаза. Посмотрел на Шэя.

— Манускрипт… Ассиф забрал его… — слабым шелестящим голосом произнес Мастер Монро, и тут же его скрутило судорогой. Но он не застонал — насквозь прокусил нижнюю губу, но не застонал.

Заскулив раненным зверем, Кормак попытался облегчить боль своего Создателя: он мягко положил его голову к себе на колени, оберегая от ненужных движений и стараясь передать хоть каплю своей силы — но тщетно. Приди он на пару минут раньше, и нескольких человеческих жизней могло хватить, чтобы обратить первую стадию отравления, даже такого сильного. Но он не пришел. Он не услышал. Он подвел своего Мастера.

Ощутив переживания Шэя, Монро попытался успокаивающе улыбнуться, но вместо этого болезненная гримаса исказила его окровавленные губы, а слезы — не красные, уже практически черные — кричали об обреченности и отчаянии. Приложив чудовищные усилия, он снял свой перстень с гербом Кораксов и протянул Кормаку.

Он успел только шепнуть «Шэй». Это был первый раз, когда он назвал его по имени. Первый — и последний. Глаза Мастера закатились, он забился в ужасной агонии, беззвучной и смертельной.

Не чувствуя, как из его глаз катятся крупные розоватые слезы, Кормак вынул кинжал и одним милосердным ударом оборвал мучения своего Мастера — отрубил ему голову. Все естество Шэя вопило дурным голосом, требовало уберечь Мастера, спасти его. Ведь это самая естественная вещь на свете — желать добра своему Создателю. Ведь это было немыслимо, чтобы Птенец причинил вред своему Мастеру. К сожалению, единственный доступный сейчас способ спасти Создателя — окончить его мучения.

Сколько Шэй просидел на земле рядом с рассыпавшимся в прах телом, он бы не сказал, даже если бы мог с помощью этой информации воскресить Мастера Монро. Удушающая апатия сковывала разум, не позволяла двигаться. Внутри звенела пустота. Совершенная, беспросветная пустота — где раньше Кормак чувствовал ментальное присутствие Создателя, теперь зияла рваными краями ужасная дыра и холод.

Мастер Монро умер.

Мастер Монро убит.

Порыв ветра донес до Шэя дым с пожарища, и он ощутил непонятно как сохранившиеся ошметки силы Лиама — непередаваемый ментальный аромат, который невозможно было ни с чем спутать при всем желании. Моргнув, Кормак резко вывалился из апатии. Увидел Гиста, застывшего футах в десяти, с бледным лицом, его ладонь нервно сжимала рукоять сабли.

Хлынули болезненно яркие воспоминания. Радость и боль, восторг и отчаяние. Понимание, что этого больше никогда не будет.

Не стерпев, Кормак откинул голову, подставляя лицо преступно радостному солнцу, и отчаянно завыл.


End file.
